The end?
by Cupcakegirly
Summary: Kuvira and Baatar have had a turbulent relationship over the years. Somehow they have always made things work. But one more little hitch in the ride will it all be over? Can they put the pieces back together again or have they both had enough now? A person's heart is only so big and there's only so much that can be forgiven. Will they make it work one last time or is this the end?
1. The beginning

**Takes place when Kuvira and Baatar are in their mid thirties. **

**XXXX**

It gnawed and clawed at her the guilt, the guilt of what she had done a week ago. She had hurt him again. The shame and guilt rose and grew in her each passing day. She had two options, not to tell him and live out their lives like they were supposed to do. Or tell him and face the consequences of her action.

She went with the latter it didn't sit right with her to keep this to herself, to lie to him any longer than she already had. Kuvira couldn't live with herself if she continued on as if nothing had happened. Secrets had a way of coming out one way or another and she preferred that he hear it from her than from someone else.

Kuvira lazily drew circles on Baatar's broad chest. She sat on his lap, legs dangling over the side of the chair. He had pulled an all nigther again. His work spread out on the table blueprints and straight edges littered one half. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, he was just giving his eyes a quick rest.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and to his jaw.

"I'm awake, I'm not asleep." Baatar tiredly said opening his eyes.

"I love you Baatar," She mumbled against his neck.

"I love you too Kuvira." Baatar said. Kuvira pulled back taking his hand into hers. Playing with his engagement ring, they were going to get married for real this time.

"I'm sorry, "She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Sorry for what?" he was getting a little worried now. He pushed her back looking into her eyes. She wore a visibly upset expression. "What's wrong Kuvira?" He asked softly.

"I love you," She wanted him to remember that. How much she loved him, how he was the only person she truly ever loved. How much she loved him before she was going to shatter his heart. "I…. cheated on you." She said slowly.

Baatar's face darkened and his mouth contorted into a frown. He stood pushing her away from him. "Are you fucking kidding me Kuvira? With who?" He demanded to know who she had fucked with. He knew she wasn't lying, Kuvira wasn't one to.

"Korra," She confessed.

"Korra?! As in Avatar Korra. As in my boss's wife?" He exploded. She could only nod. "Why the fucking hell would you do that? When did this happen?" He needed answers.

"A week ago Korra dragged me to a bar. We got drunk and it just spiraled out of control." Unfortunately Kuvira remembered that one night. It happened in a bathroom stall. It didn't last long and it wasn't even enjoyable. Korra was rough and wanted to dominate but, so did she. They had ended up mostly fighting each other for dominance. After it was over Korra drunkenly left her. Kuvira stayed in the stall feeling awful. She felt like the dirty bathroom she was in, disgusting, fifthly and remorseful. She had just hurt Baatar after promising she would never again. "Baatar I'm so sorry I made a mistake, I was drunk and-"

"Obviously not drunk enough to forget." He cut in, hurt, betrayal and fury burned in his eyes. "How could you do this to me? To us? After everything that we have been through? Your stupid cow."

"I'm so sorry, Baatar."

"That's not good enough you dumb bitch." He snarled, "How you could you just throw us up in flames?" He had waited for her during her incarceration and mandatory work for the Earth Kingdom supervised by Avatar Korra. After the spirit weapon he had visited many times. It started out with fighting, yelling and tears. Baatar was so hurt then, the empire had meant more to her then he did.

But slowly he was able to come to terms and forgive her. They reconciled and rebuilt their relationship. Anytime their paths would cross out in the field, they would meet up. Either to talk, cuddle or make passionate love all night. It had always left them filled with promises and joy of seeing the other again. They had made it so far that he proposed again and she easily said yes.

"You know how long I have been patient with you? Since we were sixteen, I waited for you, was patient enough will all of your high maintenance. And what do you do? You just throw all that away like I mean nothing to you. It's always been about you, you decided everything. When we dated, kissed, held hands, got engaged, fucked and now ruined us. It's always just been you, you, you, you selfish greedy bitch. I guess what people say about me is true then I'm just some whipped man. You never loved me, you just used me. So fuck you." Baatar huffed.

"No, that's not true, I love you, I have always loved you I have never pretended that you were not the one I wanted to be with. You're the one and only person I want to be with, Baatar. I made a mistake, I instantly regretted it. Please give me another chance, I promise I will never betray you again." She pleaded.

"After you blasted me with the spirit ray I built for you, I didn't think that I had it in me to forgive but I did. But now you cheated on me and you're asking for another chance? I don't think so." He turned to leave.

"Baatar, please I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Sorry? You're not sorry, you're just sorry that you had to tell me." He whirled around stomping up her and shoved her against the wall. She let out a gasp as her back came in contact with the wall. He so badly wanted to hit her make her bleed. Make her hurt as bad as he was feeling. "And what about the next time huh? Are you going to go fuck a random strange and get knocked up and hope I forgive you?"

"NO, no Baatar-"

"You know for a person all about loyalty, you sure do know how to turn people against you." Baatar moved away from her going to the front door. Kuvira desperately tugged on his arm to stop him from leaving. She couldn't lose him, he was the only person she had now or ever for that fact.

Baatar angrily jerked out of her grip. He furiously pushed her away and off of him. It was forceful enough that she stumbled back, losing her balance falling on her back. "I said no Kuvira. Why don't you go marry Korra, I don't give a shit anymore." He snapped. Baatar grabbed his coat and slammed the door closed.

Kuvira moved into a sitting position her hand going to the back of her head. She sat with her eyes closed for a minute. Her life had just blown up in her face again. The glint of a shining object caught her eyes. Crawling over to it, she saw it was his engagement ring. Kuvira slipped it over her thumb. Tears prickled at her eyes but she held them back. She wouldn't allow her pity tears of fall she didn't deserve it.

She had just self sabotaged her one meaningful relationship again.

**XXXX**

Baatar swiped furiously under his eyes. His mind felt like it was going too exploded, he couldn't comprehend why she would to that to them. He did not have destination in mind, he just couldn't bear to look at her any longer. He avoided Avatar Korra Park it only made him more made seeing her giant statue. He hated them both stupid whores they would go fuck themselves for all he cared.

Baatar walked and walked the city sounds fell on his deaf ears. He stopped spotting a bench with a lone person on it. He moved to sit next to Asami Sato. They sat overlooking the pond with the white swans swimming around.

"So I guess you know now huh?" Asami said, "As this is one of the few parks where you can't see her statue."

"Yeah, how long have you known?" Here was the only other person that knew what he was going through that wouldn't judge him to hard.

"Korra told me two days after it happened. How did you handle the news?"

"I stormed out on her and called her degrading names." He stated.

"Then you did better than me." Baatar looked at his boss. Her raven hair had lost some of its bouncy curls and her under eyes were dark. "I punched her, called her names and then I electrocuted her with the Equalist glove. After that I stormed out on her leaving her on the floor." Asami took a deep breath closing her green eyes. "Should we sleep together to get back at them?"

"That would be the cherry on top wouldn't it? Baatar thought it over it seemed fair enough they had cheated on them so why not? Why not take their revenge and sleep together? "But no it wouldn't be the right thing to do." No matter how much they were hurting, they wouldn't stoop to that level. Asami and Baatar sat on the bench under the sun aimlessly staring out to the water.

"If you want you can have the day off tomorrow." Asami said standing.

"No I'll be in." Baatar stated as his boss left. He sat for hours and hours, not willing to return to their home and deal with her. Or even figure out what they were going to next. She was a complicated person, they shared a really screwed up past.

Maybe there was one person that could help him. He stood from the bench stretching out his stiffened muscles. Baatar started the long trek to his Aunt's house. He knew that she wouldn't be home for some time so he sat at her table waiting.

The click of the door and toss of keys signified that his Aunt was home. Her metal boots clunked against the floor. "What are you doing here kid?" Lin asked bluntly.

"Kuvira cheated," He mumbled quietly.

"What, you have to speak up I'm ears aren't what they used to be."

Baatar sighed, "I said Kuvira cheated." And the dam broke again his removed his glasses wiping away the tears. Lin awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder, she wasn't a touchy feely person.

"That's rough buddy." She moved over to her cabinet taking down a rectangular bottle and two glasses. She poured only a few inches in both.

"Here drink this," She slid him a glass.

"What is it?" He asked examined the dark liquor inside.

"Just drink," She ordered. Baatar brought the cup to his lips and tilted his head back swallowing the liquid in one gulp. He started to sputter and cough, "What was that it's so strong and it burns." He squeaked out in a high pitched voice.

Lin didn't answer but poured him another glass. Draining her glass without so much as a flinch.

"Kuvira cheated, I hate her, why would she do that?" he blubbered out. "Fucking bitch," He drained his glass again and coughed.

Lin sat at there what was she supposed to say, "Do you want me to call your mom?"

"Spirits no, she's just going to tell me how right she was and how dumb I was to take Kuvira back in the first place. Junior what did I say she was just end up breaking your heart again and look I was right." Baatar mimicked Suyin. "I hate her, she can go burn for all I care."

"I know you do but listen there is two things you can do. One cut your losses and leave her break away clean or you can go and try to work things out." Lin stated she knew Su strongly disapproved of Junior getting back together with Kuvira after the spirit death ray.

Her oldest nephew sat there crying, he certainly had no shame in letting it all out. She rolled her eyes, she saw she was going to have to share a personal story. "I'll tell you something kid, when Tenzin broke up with me I was pretty pissed off."

"But he didn't cheat on you." Baatar wiped his nose pushing his glass towards Lin.

"Well no but it sure felt like it," She poured him one more glass. "Pema was sixteen years younger she was only a baby the first time Tenzin and I kissed and made love. I was so furious at him I destroyed much of Air Temple. There's a reason why it is called Air Temple Island you know. For the longest time I stewed in my own anger and self pity. I even tried arresting Pema on a small charge."

"So are you saying I should blow up our house?"

"No, what I'm trying to say is your either going to man up and break up or try to move on from this. Don't stew in your own fury for thirty years kid."

"I don't know if I can she already tried killing me and cheated on me. What's next is she going to have another man's child? When we were fighting I wanted to hit her so bad, choke watch as he face went red….I wanted to kill her." Baatar said in a trance like state. "But I couldn't so I left instead. Everything we had was all a lie."

"It hurts so much being it was real. You wouldn't be feeling like complete shit if what you had with her was fake. You loved her enough to get over the spirit ray and I'm sure that you're strong enough to get over this little bump."

"And if I can't?"

"Then cut your losses and get over it and find someone new." Lin said in her usual gruff voice. "And if you want I will arrest her for suspected criminal activity."

Baatar gave a slight smile at her last words. She was always so straightforward and painfully honest. Baatar sat in his Aunt's kitchen the ray of sun shifted across the table indicating the passage of time. In the early evening he left his Aunt's house.

He wasn't quite ready to return to Kuvira so he stopped for an early dinner at a noodle restaurant. Baatar sat in a secluded spot away from the passing eyes of pedestrians. He slurped his up his spicy noodles with chopsticks. He mind briefly wandered to Kuvira, he wondered what she was doing.

Was she as miserable as him or was she off fucking someone else? Baatar spotted a newspaper on a nearby table. He snatched the paper up to prolong his time. He read the entire paper cover to cover, nothing was happening in the world it was all boring news.

Digging in his pocket Baatar tossed some money on the table and stepped back out onto the street. He stopped at a convenience store and bought sleeping pills and the strongest alcohol they had.

He dragged his feet to the path that led back home. Baatar paused in front of the door, should he just accept that they were meant to be and leave? He could go to Lin's and beg her to let him crash there until he found a new home. Or he could go in and work things out with Kuvira. But was it worth it to repeat this viscous cycle of love and abuse? Did he really want to try to pick up the pieces of their relationship…yet again? He could go home and cry to his mom admit defeat that she was right, that she was right about everything about Kuvira. He pushed open the door.

The only light that filled the darkening room was from the sun, Kuvira sat on the couch she looked up her eyes red rimmed and puffy. So at least she wasn't off with someone else he thought bitterly. Their eyes met, he kept his booze and pills deep in his coat pocket.

With purposeful strides he took the stairs to the roof top. She followed him up hurrying after him. His long legs gave him an advantage he was able to walk faster taking longer strides. Pushing the door to the roof open he made his way to the ledge. He stepped onto it looking down at the ground far below.

The metal door creaked open, Kuvira stood frozen as Baatar stood on the ledge.

"I could be dead in seconds." He said, "Everything is so fragile….didn't you realize that?"

"Don't Baatar," Her voice cracked, she knew what she did was awful but it wasn't worth him committing suicide over her, she wasn't worth it. He was so much for valuable then she was, he had a family that still loved him. A brilliant mind that could help the world with his new innovations. She had nothing and no one besides the man that was seriously considering jumping. Just to end all the pain in his heart. The pain that she had caused.

"You ruined it, you wrecked us again, and I don't know why."

"I'm sorry I made a terrible mistake, please don't jump come back down." Her voice quivered and a tear spilled down her cheek.

His eyes locked onto the horizon, the golden rays of the sun bled down into the water and up to the clouds. It melted the sky into an eerie golden hue. He closed his eyes and took a step….back. His feet hit the concrete he turned walking back inside. He roughed shoved her shoulder with his as he passed her. "You're sleeping in the guest room." He said emotionless going for the metal door.

His footfalls thudded down the stairs going for their….his room. Closing the door Baatar shrugged out of his coat tossing on the bed. Flopping on the bed Baatar pulled out his bottle of alcohol. He was never a big drinker but he figure that this situation warranted for it.

He guzzled as much as he could, the aftertaste was bitter and disgusting. Rolling onto his side, Baatar watched the hands of the clock tick by. The red hand ticked and ticked in a mesmerized trance Baatar just watched.

For a long time Kuvira just stared at the closed door of their room. He had come back so maybe that was a good sign. All of her stuff was in there but, she couldn't just go in to get it. Sliding down the wall, Kuvira hugged her knees to her chest. She wanted to talk to Baatar to explain….Explain what though?

Why she had even permitted Korra to take her to a bar. She and the avatar weren't even close friends or friends at all. They were more of acquaintances and as soon as her work in the Earth Nation was over, they hardly crossed paths again. She had just made another big mistake of her life. More than anything, she wished she could take it back. Baatar was kind, caring and patient he was way more than she ever deserved.

He had given her a second change to be with him. And she totally blew it, it was all her fault that they were in this situation. His heart was big enough to try again but, a third time? Desperately Kuvira hoped that he could find it in him to give her one last chance. She would prove how much she loved him and was loyal to him and him alone.

The shaft of sun moved from the wall to the floor. Fading away as the sun said goodbye and the moon rose. In the darkened room and hall way the two very devastated people sat. They were broken did they really have a chance to fix things yet again?

Hearing movement from inside the room, Kuvira hurriedly left she was positive that Baatar wouldn't be pleased to see her face at the moment. Closing the door to the guest room Kuvira pressed her ear against the door. Listening as Baatar's footsteps walked past and to the laundry room.

She never heard him come back down the hall. Kuvira quietly crept to the laundry room. The yellow light spilled through the crack of the door. Baatar lay with his legs dangling off the side of the dryer. Kuvira wanted to go in there and wake him. The position he was in would leave him sore in the morning. But she had lost her right to; she would do anything to earn it back.

Stealthy she moved back to their room. Hastily grabbing whatever clothes she could find along with her toothbrush and hairbrush.

**XXXX**

Baatar reached for his pills. He took twice the recommended amount on the box, washing it down with the rest of his liquor. He was well aware of the dangers of mixing sleeping pills with alcohol but really he couldn't care less at the moment.

The bed smelled too much like her perfume. So he angrily stripped the bed bare. Bunching the green sheets he walked to the laundry room chucking the load into the washer. His vision blurred he was going down. He felt as his brain cells were dying. Setting the time for one hour Baatar hopped up on the dryer.

The warmth and rumbling made him settle down. Closing his eyes he listened to the melody of the washer and dryer. He had a dreamless sleep.

At 3:30 he jerked awake his head pounding in his skull. It was so quiet and still not a sound was heard from within the walls of the house. Baatar stumbled out to the kitchen table. His work was still where he had left it this morning. Straightening out his glass he set to work.

Kuvira lay wide awake, she had gotten accustomed to the luxury of Baatar. His chest pressed firmly against her back and arm draped around her waist kept the demons down. Without him she had insomnia. It was what made life in the wooden cell so hard.

Tossing and turning the metalbender just couldn't settle. This room and bed was cold and unfamiliar. It was bare and dull as they never used this room. She remembered Baatar suggesting that they turn it into a nursery if they (she) wanted to have a child one day.

The sun hadn't even broken the horizon yet when Kuvira got out of the bed. There was no use in staying there any longer. Dressing Kuvira made her way out to the kitchen where Baatar sat working. She wondered how long he had been there. He didn't look up or acknowledge her presence.

Day one began, they ate breakfast in silence on opposite ends of the table. No talking or looking at one another.

Baatar was the first to leave, there was no goodbye or kiss or I'll see you later. He gathered his stuff and left. Kuvira left shortly after him.

The mask of everything is all right slipped over their faces they were so good a pretending everyone was alright with life at home.

Their days were filled with going through the motions of their jobs and life at home.

It was Kuvira that made it back home first. Flicking on the lights she started dinner. It was the one thing that she could do for him. After all he was the one that usually made dinner, a hot meal always greeted her.

It was cold by the time Baatar stepped in their home. He ghosted past her like she wasn't even there. Tossing his bag on the adjacent chair to the bed, he went for the laundry room.

Everything was wrinkled from sitting in a confined space all day. Baatar felt around, the sheets and pillow cases were dry that's all that mattered. And the no longer smelled of her, but of fresh linen.

With his arms full, Baatar made his way down to his room. He was startled when he ran into Kuvira.

"Dinner's on the table if you're hungry." She said in small but confident voice.

"Ate," was the only thing he said before rudely brushing pass. Kuvira could smell the smoke and alcohol on his breath. Frowning, Kuvira headed back out to the kitchen. Pulling out containers for the left overs. She wrapped his plate up, maybe he would want it later. Day one was over.

For the next two weeks this was all they did. She would come home first and get dinner going, but he would always say he already ate or he wasn't hungry.

It was on this one night that Kuvira sat alone eating her dinner. She heard a choking sound coming from Baatar's office. Panicked Kuvira jumped up and dashed to his study. She tossed the door open and it banged against the wall. Baatar was on all fours violently hacking.

His face was turning red, he was chocking. Kuvira spotted the bag of mints, he had recently taken to those. It was all that she saw him eat anymore. Kneeling next to him, she tried to help him but he pushed her away.

With two of his fingers he shoved them in the back of his mouth to induce vomiting. He gagged and felt the bile rising up. His stomach clenched when the contents of his stomach came up, the mint in his throat dislodged.

Sitting back Baatar wiped his fingers down his shirt. He panted catching his breath. Reaching behind him, he went for another mint. Kuvira quickly snatched the bag out of his reach.

"No," She said firmly, "No more until you have had a decent meal. You haven't had anything nutritious in a week."

"Give them back and leave me alone."

"Not until you have dinner." She pushed the bag behind her back.

"Kuvira!" He said sharply standing, "Give them here and leave."

"No," She stood her ground.

Baatar growled angrily, he stormed over to where she was. Lifting her over his shoulder and took her to the room where she was starting to take up permanent residence.

Kuvira was tossed on the bed and for one horrible second she thought that Baatar was going to take her by force. As he stood menacingly over her for a minute. He turned and slammed the door shut as if she was a misbehaving child.

She sat on the bed the bag of mints still in her hand. She didn't know why she thought that Baatar would hurt her. Even when he slammed her against the wall he never raised a hand to strike her.

Moving off of the bed, Kuvira pressed her ear against the door. Listening to what he could be doing. Silence, it was quiet, so she waited until the lights had turned off before leaving the room.

Going out to the kitchen she saw that he had cleaned up her mess. And even ate the plate she had set out for him. Inwardly she smiled she had won this time. Heading back to her room, she grabbed the bag of mints and snuck into his office. He had kept up his end and so would she.

If she was good and didn't get in his way too much then maybe there was a chance to hope that Baatar could come around and give her one final chance. She prayed to whomever that he had in his heart to forgive.

The war on the city and her cheating was the only things she had done to him. Though they were big and possibly unforgiveable she would prove and work to earn his trust and love back.

**XXXX**


	2. The middle

They learned to co-exist with each other. Baatar wouldn't look at Kuvira. If she did manage to catch his eye, all there would be was resentment and accusation. Whenever they were in the same room, which was hardly ever, they would sit in silence. Worlds apart, yet only a mere few feet away.

After two painful months they progressed to short sentences. His words were far from ready to start the process of forgiving. The most she got from him was glares, sneers, and very hurtful remarks. His words held a power over her. Destruction and self loathing would follow suit after one of his snide comments. The knot that had taken up residence in her gut would twist and coil. His words fell from his lips easily as if it were nothing more than rotten trash.

He hated her ever since she had spilled her treachery. Baatar knew she was waiting for him. He let her wait and worry, not once in those two months did he show a spark of redemption. In a sick and twisted manner he took immense pleasure watching her suffer. Let her suffer and stew, it was his silent way of punishing her.

Once in passing she muttered, _I'll do anything, _how meaningless less those words were to him. He had just breezed by her after she uttered those pointless words. It had almost made him burst out laughing.

So now they sat, he at the table and she on the sofa. He felt every time her eyes would land on him. In the old days it was him that would cast her longing glances. Hoping she would take a break so they could have a moment to themselves.

Lin's words rattled around in his brain, _"Either cut your losses and break up with her or try to make it work kid." _

Baatar sighed pushing away from the table, "I'm going out for a walk would you like to join me?"

Kuvira fumbled he had spoken to her without saying something hurtful. "Yes." Hastily she pulled on her shoes and a light coat. She didn't want to keep him waiting too long lest he change his mind.

Baatar stood in the entry hall waiting for her, as soon as he saw her he held the door open. She gave him her thanks as she stepped out into the sunshine. He followed after her closing the door behind him.

Together the estranged couple began their walk through one of the parks, that didn't have the Avatar Korra statue. Kuvira and Baatar walked side by side there was no talking but at least he had invited her to do something. This was a start, dare she hope this was the start of forgiving?

Kuvira cast him a glance studying his features. He looked tired faint dark circles loomed under his eyes. His hair was mused and stubble had grown in. He sported a more rugged look, it was much different from his clean shaven and gelled back hair.

But still he looked really good. They didn't speak or get too close to each other. But it was okay at least they were doing something besides sitting in the house and being miserable.

They looped around the park a couple of time. It was a nice warm day outside. It was perfect, almost too perfect given the current situation.

Baatar spotted a bend nearby, he moved to go and sit down. His feet were getting a little tired. Kuvira followed sitting as well but kept a good foot away from him. If she pushed too hard Baatar would only snap and it might all be over. She was lucky enough that he was still here, still living in their house.

"Baatar…..about what happened with Kor-"

"Don't," He interjected, "I'm not ready to talk about that yet."

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, "I would let the whole nation burn just to take it back."

"Don't lie," His posture stiffened and his eyes darkened, "We both know push come to shove you would do it all over again in a heartbeat." He stood up, "I'm going to get ice cream." With that he walked over to the vendor.

Kuvira felt heartbroken, no he wasn't right she wouldn't hurt him again, if she had a chance to redo those days she would choose a different path. A better one where he was spared of all this hurt and pain she was the root of. But part of herself disagreed she would most likely repeat her past actions for the nation. She was the leader and she couldn't just fold because her lover was taken away from her.

Baatar returned to the bench, he wouldn't look at her but he stuck his arm out, "I know you're not fond of sweets so I got you a kiddie cone."

"Oh thank you," She replied taking the cone and napkin from his hand. He had strategically placed his fingers at the base so they wouldn't have to touch each other.

Kuvira and Baatar licked at the soft cool treat. Hers was gone sooner as she had a smaller size than Baatar.

With the warm air, it started to melt Baatar's ice cream. He quickly licked at the runny treat. Kuvira couldn't help but smile as she watched him. The ice cream was melting fast than he could lick at it.

Giving up on that, Baatar shoved the rest of it in his mouth. White smears went all around his mouth and on the tip of his nose.

"Here," Kuvira said using her unused napkin to wipe away the ice cream.

"It's okay I got it," Baatar said gently taking the napkin from her. He wiped away the stickiness on his face. Baatar munched on the remainder of his cone.

Kuvira didn't know what to do with herself. Baatar didn't want to talk and she really didn't have anything to do. So she sat and waited for Baatar to finish eating.

Licking his fingers clean, Baatar stood throwing away his trash. He waited for a minute for Kuvira to join him then started to the trek home.

They again walked in silence side by side with a clear line that wasn't supposed to be crossed.

The bender moved behind him to let another couple with a baby stroller pass. Sometimes she was able to catch the longing on Baatar's face. Was it the yearning to have a family of their own or to be like every other normal couple?

She watched his face but he seemed indifferent as the couple passed. Maybe he had given up hope on that.

Baatar pushed open the door to their home. Shrugging off is coat he hung it back up in the closet.

The fell back into their separate routines. He went to his office and Kuvira took the couch drawing her knees up thinking.

And for a little while things were starting to smooth themselves out. Baatar was making an effort to talk with her and to be in the same room as her. He kept his hurtful remarks to a minimum. Every now and then one would slip out and jab her.

But it wasn't as bad anymore. The knot in her stomach was loosening up. She wouldn't berate herself as much every time she heard his spiteful comments.

Kuvira and Baatar were progressing, there were doing better. A few times they even broached the subject of her cheating. But all good things must come to an end. It came in the form of Varrick's party.

Somehow it came to be in their back yard. As Varrick put it they had the snazziest place for a little get together. Kuvira hoped that it wouldn't bring Korra. Chances of that were low as it was a lot of people from Baatar's work.

"I can't believe that man, who does he think he is? Just inviting everyone over without our consent." Baatar rambled. It was almost like things had returned to normal before her infidelity.

"Humph dumb son of a bitch."

"It will only be for a few hours," She took a step closer, "Then they will be gone."

"Yeah well he could have asked first," Baatar threw his hands into the air, "I mean why here of all places in Republic City? There are loads of better locations than our home and knowing Varrick something is bound to happen."

"We'll deal with it," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "We always do."

"I know but still, ugh that man and all this theatrics."

**XXXX**

There were people all over their backyard. Baatar had managed to keep people out of the house. Luckily for Kuvira Asami and Korra did not come. She felt relieved not seeing the avatar, it would only make her feel worst and would make Baatar angered.

Opal and Bolin stopped by so at least she had someone to talk with. Su refrained from having too much contact with Kuvira. She wasn't exactly trusting towards her former protégée. The metal matriarch still held a lot of resentment toward the younger woman. She hated that her son had taken her back.

Kuvira sat with Opal catching up. "So how are Bolin and your boys?"

"Bolin and I are doing great, our sons can be quiet the handful at times. Sometimes I feel like they are worst than Wing and Wei."

The two women laughed, "Worst than Wei and Wing is that even possible?"

"It is, how are you and my brother doing?"

"We're doing fine," Kuvira's voice took on more of a softer tone. Their personal problems were their own. She didn't want to admit that she had deeply hurt Baatar again. Opal was a sweet girl but she could be very judgmental like her mother.

"Really? That didn't sound like your fine." The airbender raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I promise Opal, we're okay," She lied.

"Then where is your engagement ring and where is his? I noticed that neither one of you are wearing them and Baatar never takes his off."

Kuvira froze, what was she supposed to say, the truth? No that would only further lead the Beifongs to distrust her. She was saved when Bolin came up to his wife. Informing her that her mom wanted a word with her.

Opal left and Bolin took her empty seat, "Some party, right boss?"

"Bolin you don't need to call me that, you don't work for me anymore."

"I know it's just a habit, you okay you seem kind of in the dumps."

"I'm fine Bolin," She dismissed.

The lavabender fell quiet, his gut was telling him something was wrong. The Kuvira he knew would never have allowed Varrick to spring this surprise party on them and in their home. And Baatar would be by her side, he hardly ever left her. Even uniting the Earth Nation he was always right there.

Speaking of Baatar where was he? Bolin searched the faces of the party goers. The lavabender picked out the engineer, he was taken aback at what he saw.

Baatar was dancing with another woman. It wasn't any dance it was that flirty grinding against each other sort of dance. Baatar spun the woman around drawing her in closer and kissed her.

"What?" Bolin said confused standing up. What the hell was going on? He looked to Kuvira there was hurt in her eyes.

Angrily she stood marching over to them, "Baatar fucking stop," She called as her finance ignored her and continued to hungrily kiss the woman. His hands were on her lower back and hers were in his hair. Baatar was hers and hers alone.

"Fucking stop this shit now!" She roughly grabbed the back of the woman's shirt and yanked her away from Baatar.

Everything was at a standstill the music and conversation had stopped. All eyes turned to the brewing storm.

Baatar glared at Kuvira, "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"You want to go fuck her is that it?" She gestured to where ever she had tossed the other woman.

"So what if I do? What of it?"

"Fuck you." She said shoving him.

"Yeah, well fuck you right back." Baatar growled pushing her as well.

"Hey Baatar," Opal said stepping in, that wasn't any way to treat his lover neither was grinding on and kissing another woman.

"What's this all about?" Su asked gravely.

"It's none of your business." Baatar averted his gaze from his mother's piercing eyes.

Kuvira took in a breath, "I fucked the avatar, I fucked Korra and now he's punishing me for it." The truth was out there.

"I knew you'd screw him up." Su said darkly.

"Baatar?" Kuvira asked.

"Why don't you all go fuck off." He seethed storming into the house.

The mummers started and fingers where pointing. Keeping her back straight and head held high Kuvira followed him into the house.

Away from the crowd she went to go and find Baatar. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I think that you have done enough," Su said stopping the woman who had hurt her son yet again.

"He's my fiancé-"

Su roughly slammed the younger woman against the wall. The air in Kuvira's lungs left at the forceful slam. "Junior belongs to no one, especially someone like you." The older bender took Kuvira's shoulder sending her sprawling on the ground.

Baatar lay curled up on the bed when he heard the door open. "Go away I want to be alone."

"Baatar," It was his mother, no doubt she was going to rub his face in his mistakes.

"Here to tell me you told me so? That it was a huge mistake to get back with Kuvira again? Well guess what you were right as always. I was just too dumb to see that."

Su placed a hand on his shoulder, "No, I'm sorry that you're hurting sweetie." Her voice was soft, "I'm here if you want to talk or just need some comfort."

"Please leave," he repeated.

"You need someone right now. Why are you still living with her after what she did to you?"

"Lin gave me some bad advice." He commented.

"Lin?" She didn't think that her sister would be so….so kind and give out advice.

"Yeah she said break up or make up." He said drily.

"Break up and come back to Zaofu. I can arrange to have your stuff moved out of here tonight." Su applied pressure to his shoulder to roll him onto his back. "Don't stay here with a person that doesn't love you. Come back home."

"I don't want to go back to Zaofu."

"You can't honestly want to stay here. After everything she had put you through."

"I don't know what I want anymore. I know that being with Kuvira is toxic but I just keeping coming back. Holding onto this false perception that everything can be okay again, but I don't think that it can be, not anymore."

"I know that you will choose right," Su sat with her son for a good hour before she left. Bolin had disbanded the part and got everyone to leave. He listened as his wife and her mother raged on about the evils of Kuvira.

Baatar dragged himself out of his room, he ignored Kuvira. He grabbed a trash bag and went outside to clean up the backyard and it was a mess. Kuvira joined him and the two got their lawn back in order.

After cleaning up Baatar lounged with his head on the back of the couch. Kuvira took a seat on the far end of the sofa. They had been making progress but, after Varrick's little party they had regressed back to square one.

With caution Kuvira scooted closer to Baatar. Slowly she touched his left hand. His eyes opened at her touch but remained looking forward. She took his hand in hers drawing it closer to her body. Her left hand held his while her right ran over the ridges of his knuckles. The skin of his hand was dry and cracked. Just the way they always were, those familiar hands that comforted her, pleased her and held her.

Her left thumb ran over the softer skin of his palm, stopping at his ring finger. It no longer bore the engagement ring. She had it under her shirt on a chain along with hers. The same chain she wore during their rule over the Empire and in prison. Releasing his hand she placed it back next to his thigh.

In a bold move Kuvira slid her leg across him and sat on his lap. Her knees on either side of his body. She stroked his face, he wouldn't met her eyes no matter how she tried.

Kuvira leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his neck. She proceeded to leave light kiss along his neck working her way up to his firm jaw line. From his jaw up to his cheek and then over to his lips. Kuvira left her lips on his longer. He didn't respond to any of her affections. He sat as stiff and still as a statue.

Kuvira ran her tongue over his closed lips seeing if he would allow her entry in. She nipped at his bottom lip her usual demand. It didn't work he just sat there. Pulling back, Kuvira cupped is head in her hands. Her eyes stared into his light olive eyes. Leaning in again she took his bottom lip between her teeth. Lightly applying pressure and he responded to her.

His tongue flicked out making one pass over her teeth. Letting go of his lip she pressed her lips to his. At first he didn't reciprocate but, then he slowly parted his mouth. It started out slow and tentative. Their tongues explored the other's mouth. His hands stayed by his sides and hers roved over his head.

Kuvira broke their kiss going for his neck. She sucked and bit at the soft flesh, pushing herself closer to him. "Forgive…..please…..I'm sorry…..I love you…Baatar…forgive me…." She half pleaded in between her kisses. Stopping, she pulled away going for the hem of her shirt. Pulling it up and off, tossing it to the floor. Baatar took in the sight of her half naked body. Kuvira's hand took his guiding it across her tone stomach muscles. She moved his hand from her stomach up to her chest, pausing at her right breast.

Kuvira went in for another kiss, Baatar's right hand ran up her side and around to her back. He went for the clasp of her bra unhooking it. Her arms moved to toss the bra aside, her hands going for the fabric of his shirt. He lifted his arms up letting her take it off.

Both half naked now, Baatar went for her throat and she titled her head back. His right hand cupped her breast his thumb passing over her nipple. Kuvira let out a breath when he touched her there.

She ground her hips against his hardening member. Her hand squeezed between their bodies. She rubbed her hand over his erection through his pants. Kuvira brought her other hand down unzipping his pants. He lifted them both up as she tugged his pants down. He kicked out his legs shaking his pants off. In turn he tugged down at her waist line. Obliging she lifted herself up and he pulled down her trousers as far as they would go.

Kuvira got off of him stepping out of the remainder of her clothes, they were both fully naked now. The master metalbender climbed back onto the engineer.

They feverishly kissed, hands roving over the others body. He was getting harder and she was nice and wet. Arousal bubbled up in their bodies and minds. His fingers disappeared in her folds pumping in and out. Kuvira moaned in pleasure as he fingered her.

Extracting his fingers, Baatar stood and Kuvira wrapped her legs around his waist. He took them to her room where she had been banished to the last few months. He lay on top of her and she spread her legs farther apart telling him she was ready.

Kuvira's hands ran through his brown locks as Baatar sucked on her neck. His head brushed up against her slit causing her to moan. She wanted it but Baatar wasn't giving it to her.

Baatar's hand moved from her ribcage to her wrists pinning them on the side of her head. Kuvira raised her hips rocking against him in an attempt to pull him in.

"Baatar please," She whispered huskily into his ear. With his hips he pushed her back against the bedding. Reaching between them, he guiding himself to her waiting entrance.

Kuvira squirmed beneath him, he was teasing her. He was right outside of her, she could feel his head pressing at her at her opening. Pouting slightly, Kuvira angled her hips up trying to get him to make the connection.

With a swift thrust he pushed inside, they both let out a moan at the sensation. His hand captured her wrist again, she was completely under his control now. He waited a minute for her to adjust to the new sensation.

Kuvira felt a fire in the pit of her stomach spreading to her ears and down to her toes. Baatar started gently rocking them, he pulled out so his tip was just barely in. Then plunged his whole length back in. Her warm walls surrounded him again.

"Faster," She managed to squeak out. He picked up the pace, their moans of pleasure rose in volume.

Kuvira locked her legs behind his back. She could feel him starting to throb and swell in her. He was getting close to release. She shifted her hips up matching his rhythm together they moved in sync as one. The sound of skin hitting skin and their moans and gasps filled the room.

With a final forceful thrust he buried himself deep in her. He let out a deep groan as he emptied himself. Kuvira climaxed after she felt the first burst of warmth. Her walls tightened around him milking out everything he had. She tightened her legs around his waist pulling him as close as she could.

Pulse after pulse he unloaded deep in her womb. There was so much that it started to seep and drip out.

Their trembling and moans died down as they came off the high. His ragged breath in her ears. Kuvira turned to kiss his cheek but he leaned away just out of her reach. He closed his eyes regulating his breathing. Baatar pulled out rolling off of her.

He sat on the edge of her bed head bowed down. Kuvira lay on her back a little while longer. Sitting up on her knees she felt wetness. Looking down she saw a blob of white running down her inner thigh. Ignoring it she sat directly behind Baatar.

"Baatar?" She asked softly placing a hand on his shoulder. He was back to being that statue. Kuvira wrapped her arms around his front laying her head on the back of his shoulder. Her bare breasts flushed against his muscled back.

His hands went up to her arms undoing her hold. He turned to face her and aggressively kissed her. He ravished her mouth his hands going to grope her breast. Kuvira responded to him straddling him lap. Her left hand grabbed his hardening member. Running her hand the length of him five times. With her hand still in place she lowered herself onto him. Swallowing him whole, she started to grind her hips into him.

She rocked her hips against his and he found her pace. Kuvira rocked her hips down against him and he pounded up into her. She was about to hit her high when he suddenly pulled out. She pouted at the loss of him.

His hands went to her waist stopping her.

Pushing her away he pulled out, his hands on her waist flipped her onto her stomach. Baatar put his weight over the top of her pinning her down. He guided his stiff erection to her entrance forcefully breaking through.

Kuvira let out a gasp of ecstasy and pain. He was pounding into her again and again her hand clutched at the pillows. It felt so good and a bit painful, like the first time he had claimed her all those years ago in his bed at Zaofu.

Thrust after thrust Baatar pumped into her tight walls. He started twitching and swelling once more. He grabbed under her hips pulling her ass into the air and let go again. He saw Kuvira's legs shaking her hands bunching up the pillows. She was orgasming with her walls constricting around him.

Their pleasure wore off and their breathing returned to normal. Baatar kept his hold on her hips still deep inside. They stayed that way for a while longer finally Baatar pulled out and left the room. Kuvira lay there dazed that wasn't her usual Baatar. Her soft sweet Baatar that always waited until she was ready and comfortable to kiss her, tease her and enter her.

This new man roughly took her without a second thought. She couldn't help as her body reacted with every thrust of his hips. Kuvira's heart dropped when she heard the sound of the shower going. It was like he was washing away his impurity, to rid himself of her grime.

Kuvira curled up into a ball the rest of the night. What he left behind with her started to drip out.

**XXXX**

Kuvira jolted awake feeling nauseous again. She rushed into the bathroom emptying her stomach again for the sixth time that night. Dizzily she lay against the cool tile. Her skin was clammy and sweaty. She had a headache that she could feel through her front teeth. Kuvira moaned dragging herself back up to the toilet. Her body tensed and her stomach clenched. The bile was rising up and out.

Kuvira sank back down shivering. She was cold and wanted to get back under the warm covers. But she didn't have the energy to move. Most of all her needed Baatar, needed him to just hold her. It had been weeks since they had had sex on her bed. They were back to not talking and ignoring each other. Now she felt sick to her stomach and really just wanted some comfort.

Baatar angrily stuffed a pillow over his head trying to block out the sounds of Kuvira's retching. This was the third time this week that Kuvira had gotten sick. He wanted to go in there and yell at her to stop it. But he couldn't bring himself to, not after what occurred a few weeks ago. He had fucked her, he didn't know why he did that. It was a very bad idea.

Throwing back the covers Baatar stormed out of his room.

Kuvira felt herself being moved in at sitting position. The sound of the toilet flushing rang in her aching ears. A wet cloth was dabbed on her forehead and at the corner of her mouth. Cracking her eyes open she saw Baatar hovering over her. She opened her mouth to apologize for walking him up.

"Drink," He ordered putting the glass to her open mouth. She gulped down the whole glass of water coughing as she finished. Baatar lifted her from the ground placing her back in the bed. He would only stay with her until she fell asleep.

An hour later he was still awake and so was she. Kuvira was shaking and breathing heavily. He sighed in exasperation. She felt as his weight left the bed she had been lucky that he had stayed for an hour. Now he was going to leave her. What she didn't expect was for him to carry her back to their bed. It was the first time she had been back in their room. He laid her on her side of the bed pulling the covers up.

He laid facing away from her and on the edge of his side. Just being back in their room and bed was enough for her to in her to stop trembling and for her breathing to even out. In mere minutes she was out like a light.

It was Kuvira that woke first in the morning. In her sleep she had moved on top of Baatar. Her head rested on his chest her legs in between his. She smiled a bit of joy grew in her chest. The steady drum of his heart lulled her back to sleep. She was going to enjoy this time before he woke and pushed her off of him and away.

Baatar felt extra weight on his chest, prying his eyes open, he looked down. Kuvira lay on top of him. He wanted to shove her off of him but something stopped him. He contemplated on what to do, he settled on waking her up.

"Kuvira," He prodded at her, "Kuvira wake up."

She stirred giving a weak murmur of protest.

"Kuvira' it's time to get up," Baatar said once again.

"Can't we stay like this?" She turned her head to look at him.

"No, I have thing I need to get done."

Kuvira sat up kneeling in-between his legs. He hadn't shoved her off when he woke. That was good and he had let her sleep in their room again and he had stayed with her during the night. That was even better but, why couldn't they just talk, thing though, why did it have to be so hard?

Pitching forward, she locked her hand behind his neck. "No, we need to talk Baatar. We have put this off long enough," She said firmly just like in the old days.

"Talk about what?" He held her gaze.

"You know about what. I slept with someone else, I hurt you and I'm so and I'll be sorry for the rest of my life. Please Baatar,…..I…I love you." She confessed with all honesty and love. Because she knew why he slept with her and let her back into the room, he was on his last legs. And one of two things were going to happen. Either he was going to forgive or that was their last time together before he left…for good.

"Kuvira, I...I don't know if I can or even want to. I feel like it's just not worth it anymore. I'm tired, I'm tired of trying to fix something that just can't be fixed again. I think it's a lost cause."

Kuvira briefly looked down sorrowfully, "I've loved you sine we were kids and I know you loved to since than to. A love like that doesn't go away that easily."

"Then maybe that's the problem, love what a stupid thing. It takes so long to build and yet is so easily destroyed in a matter of seconds." Baatar pushed himself into a sitting position.

"We made it work again, why can't we try again?"

"Because," He looked deep into her eyes. That soft sweet gaze of once of a man who would to anything for her came out. "I'm burned out."

"Don't," Kuvira's breathing hitched, this felt like the end. "Baatar….." Quickly she clamped a hand over her mouth and made a mad dash to the bathroom. Kneeling next to the toilet she threw up.

Baatar stood in the doorway, " If you're sick then you should go to the healer." He stated.

Kuvira had a sinking feeling about this.


	3. The end

Kuvira tapped her foot nervously, she sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. She had wanted Baatar to come with her but he had said that he was busy with work. She figured that translated into he just didn't want to come with her or be around her.

She hated waiting, it smelled too clean, too much like cleaning supplies. Her green eyes roamed around the room. False smiles of healers and patients pictures met her eyes. Magazines about health littered the rectangular table. There were only two other people sitting in the same room with her. An elderly man and young girl, who had squeezed herself into too tight clothing.

"Kuvira," A nurse called her name out. With slightly shaking legs and an increased heart rate, Kuvira stood and followed the nurse through the door. The short woman led her down a long hallway and took a right turn.

She stopped and held the door open, Kuvira went in. The nurse instructed her to sit on the examination table. She took her blood pressure, temperature, height, weight, and asked her a series of questions.

"Okay," She scribbled something down on the clipboard, "Put this on and the healer will be right with you." The other woman handed Kuvira a gown and exited the room.

Kuvira stared at the gown in her hand, slowly she started to undress. And she waited again, it was so quiet, too quiet. She never liked going to the doctor's office. She wished that Baatar would have accompanied her. He was always able to calm her down.

The metalbender let her mind drift off, so it startled her when the wooden door clicked open. The doctor came in he washed his hands then pulled up the silver stool.

"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked taking up the clipboard the nurse had left. His eyes quickly scanned the notes and then his golden eyes met hers.

"I haven't been feeling well, I get sick during the day." She kept her voice soft but steady. Her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"Okay, and when did this start?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Hmmm, alright lean back," The healer finished taking notes and stood. The examination started, he checked her throat, ears, nose, abdomen and her lady parts. The last thing that he did was take her blood.

"We'll have your results in 24 hours. Are there any other concerns or worries?"

"No."

He stood and left the room. Kuvira changed back into her regular clothes. The nurse came back in and had her sign a few papers before she could leave. Kuvira pushed the door open and walked back to her home.

She anxiously waited for tomorrow to come.

Baatar stepped into the house, dinner was already waiting for him on the table. Absent was Kuvira she was nowhere to be seen. Setting his things down Baatar sat and tucked into his dinner. The silence gave him some time to think. Earlier Kuvira had asked him to come with her to her appointed but he had said no.

The excuse he had made was that he had work to get done but truthfully he just didn't want to come. Scooping up his last bite, Baatar stood and washed up the dishes. He turned the lights off and grabbed his stuff. Making his way towards his room, he walked passed Kuvira's room.

Taking a quick glance inside, he saw that she wasn't there. Normally he would have been concerned for her but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. Moving on Baatar pushed the door to his room open and found Kuvira lying curled up on the bed. It was dark in the room so he couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep.

Flicking on the light Baatar approached the bed, "Kuvira?" He called gently. "Kuvira, what are you doing?"

She opened her eyes, they were only slightly red, "Baatar? I'm sorry…I…..I" She sat up looking around, "I got tired and just….." She trailed off.

This wasn't her normal confident self at all, "If you're tired than you should sleep." Baatar stated before straightening up and collecting some of his things. Once he was gone, Kuvira got off of the bed, she stripped out of her clothes and pulled on one of his shirts.

Climbing back into the bed, she settled down for the night. While Kuvira slept Baatar left the house. He wandered the dark streets the only lights were from the street lamps. He walked into a bar and had late night snack. From down the bar he saw a young woman eyeing him.

He studied the woman she was what he and Kuvira would call a floozy in a bar. Tight dress breast pushed up threatening to spill over, and very heavy makeup. She was a prowler, a low life that was only looking for a good time for one night. No strings attached, he wouldn't deny the thought that he had considered taking her that night. But instead he ducked out of the back door and walked back home.

He set himself up a make shift bed on the couch and stared at the ceiling for the longest time. After hours of laying awake Baatar got off the couch and pulled out some of his work. He tried to work but his brain just wasn't working, he couldn't focus on anything.

Giving up, Baatar made his way up to the roof. He sat on the pavement and watched the moon, it was nearly full tonight. It shone so bright and big in the star filled sky.

Underneath the moon and cool night, he fell asleep. In the grey dawn he woke slightly shivering and with a very stiff back. Getting to his feet Baatar stretched himself out to loosen up his body. He was getting old. As quietly as he could he descended the stairs into the quiet house.

Kuvira wasn't up yet, maybe he could sneak back into his room grab some fresh clothes and leave all before she woke. Creeping quietly into his once shared room with Kuvira, Baatar blindly made his way over to the dresser.

Inch by inch he pried the drawer open, when it gave a little creak, he froze. He waited a full minute to make sure that she was still asleep before resuming opening the drawer. Grabbing whatever clothes he could, Baatar hastily made a retreat. He was just beginning to pull the door open when a light flicked on when he heard his name being called out.

"Baatar?" Kuvira sat up in the bed, "Can we talk?" She studied the back of his body.

"I have to get to work," He stated emotionless, over the months he was learning how to become detached from her and it was working pretty well. Normally he would have said yes and gone straight to the bed with her.

Kuvira looked at the clock and frown, he trying to get out, "You don't have work until two hours. Can we not have a civilized conversation anymore?"

His grip tightened on the doorknob before he slowly turned around, "So what is it this time?" He jabbed.

"Come have seat," She patted the empty side of the bed. Kuvira saw his eyes start to harden and glare, "Or stand whatever makes you comfortable."

Baatar took a standoffish stance, his arms folded across his chest and he shifted all of his weight to his right leg. "You have five minutes."

"Only fiv—" She stopped herself five minutes was better than none but not by much. "As you know I had an appointment with the healer yesterday and I should be getting the results back by noon." She paused noting that he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "And I think we should both prepare ourselves because there is a high possibility that I am —"

"Don't," He suddenly stopped her dropping his arms to his sides, 'Don't say it,"

"Why not?" isn't this what he had wanted a while ago?"

"Because, that is probably the worst thing in the world to happen."

"No it's not," She said quietly and mainly to herself, "Baatar, you said to me not so long ago how much you would love to have a ch—"

"I said don't!" Baatar snarled, "Just drop it, I don't want to hear another word about this, do you understand me?"His eyes burned with anger and his brows were dipped down.

"I understand," This wasn't her soft sweet Baatar or the calm demeanor yet distance Baatar she had been living with the last months. This was somebody new, a coldhearted, non-caring, man, a monster that was waking up from deep within.

"I'm sorry to have upset you, that's the last thing I wanted to do." Kuvira fiddled with the sheet feeling a sense of dread build up in her stomach. If she provoked him any further the monster would emerge and who knows what would happen. She was about to say something else but he beat her to it.

"Your five minutes are up and I'm leaving." Baatar didn't wait for her to say something else. He just spun around opened the door and left.

Kuvira stared at where he had been long after he had left. Slowly she slid back down onto the pillows. She had always felt like they were two people lost at sea and somehow found one another. They depended on each other to survive. After the war on the city, they had drifted apart yet had come back together in the end. And now this had to happen, she had to be stupid enough to get drunk and go sleep with someone else. Baatar was drifting away and soon he would be long gone.

She had to fix this, she didn't want to be alone again. After her parents had abandoned her, she never thought anyone would want or love her again. Was she not good enough? Why had they just ditched her one day? But then Baatar had come along and slowly wormed his way into her heart. He was willing to wait for her to be comfortable in anything they did. He had stayed by her side through all of the tough times. Even when she would push him away and snap at him, he was always willing to wait for her.

This time was different it was she that was waiting for him, looking for even a glimmer of hope or something that would suggest he wasn't about to cut ties with her permanently. She had to fix this, but what could she do to show him how much he regretted that night and still only loved him and him alone.

For the remainder of the day Kuvira laid in bed. It was an uncharacteristic move of hers, she was normally one to have something to do not just sit around. From down the hall she heard the phone ring. Her heart picked up, she knew what this call was about. She let it ring three times before she went to answer it.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Hello? Mrs. Beifong we have your test results and would like you to come in." The person on the other end said.

"Okay," She barely managed to squeak out. In a daze Kuvira dressed herself and made her way back to the same doctor's office. Mrs. Beifong people had just assumed that was who she was, an official member of the Beifong family. She and Baatar never bothered to correct anyone, as he had told her once she had been part of their family since she was eight.

Kuvira waited in the same waiting room as the day before. She sat there for a good twenty minutes before a nurse called her name and was led into the doctor's office. It was the same doctor was before who had examined her.

"Ah, hello again now I know that you're probably anxious to get your results back, so here." He handed her a single sheet of paper.

Kuvira's eyes scanned through it and stopped dead at the red highlighted words half way through the sheet.

"Now perhaps we could schedule a meeting with your husband present to discuss this in full detail."

"No," Kuvira tore her eyes away from the paper, "I mean we are both busy and it's hard to get time off. Just tell me and I will relay everything to him tonight."

"Well okay then," The healer than launched into the specifics which she only half listened to. He talked for a good thirty minutes before he wrote her a prescription and sent her to the pharmacy.

She walked quietly to the pharmacy and waited in line. When it was her turn the pharmacists gave her a joyful smile. It made her want to reach over and slap it off his stupid face. The pharmacist handed her a white bag which she quickly stuffed into her coat pocket and left the stupid doctor's building.

Back at home, Kuvira sat on the couch contemplating on what she would do. Reaching into her pocket she took out the paper bag. Taking the bottle out, she read through the directions carefully and took the recommended amount.

How would she break this to Baatar? She needed to put him in a good mood before she broke the news to him. Kuvira would make him a nice dinner and then seduce him, he was always happy after sex. Or he used to be but she could put him back in a good mood. She knew exactly what he liked.

She spent the rest of her afternoon and early evening preparing Baatar's favorite meal. She had just placed his plate on the table when Baatar stepped through the door. He was on time for once, "Dinners ready, I made your favorite," She made sure to give him a loving smile.

"Oh, okay," He set his things down and sat at the table, he felt like something was up. He placed the napkin over his lap and took a bite out of his dinner. He couldn't deny that Kuvira had gotten to be a much better cook over the years.

Kuvira and Baatar had a quiet dinner that night it was one of the times that he had actually sat down with her. Together they did the dishes and she let him go off and do some work. She retreated to her room where she waited and prepared herself for later.

By the time she went into his room, Baatar was already fast asleep. She crawled onto the bed working her way up to him. Leaning down she left a light kiss on his lips.

Baatar jerked awake at the sudden contact, he grabbed her wrists, "Kuvira? What are you doing?"

"Can't I pleasure my fiancé?" She said going for his neck.

"I don't know if fiancé is the right word," Baatar pushed her back from him, "We shouldn't."

"Don't tell me you don't to," She trailed a finger along the line of his cheek bone. Leaning forward, Kuvira kissed him sweetly forcefully parting his closed lips. Her tongue explored his mouth running over his smooth teeth and wrapped around his tongue. She applied a light pressure to his lower lip. It had worked once and maybe it would again, "Tell me to stop and I'll stop, if you want me to leave I will." Kuvira whispered in his ear before pulling back and looking him dead in the eyes.

"I….I…" He croaked, lifting his right hand, Baatar tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He proceeded to trail his hand down her neck and back. His hand dipped into the waist line of her panties before he moved his hand to the back of her neck.

Their faces pressed closer and closer until they were only an inch apart.

"Tell me you don't want this," Kuvira whispered to him. And he closed the gap between them his lips crashed onto hers. His arms tightening around middle drawing her in closer to his body. Kuvira responded eagerly to him, he wanted this. She ran her hands along his chest and up and down his arms. Finding the collar of his night shirt, she gave it a quick tug and heard fabric ripping.

A pool of their clothing found a spot on the floor long forgotten. Baatar angled his hips up and placed a hand on the small of her back. In a swift motion he flipped them so he hovered over her. Capturing her wrists he held them above her head. He kissed the tip of her nose, her cheeks, neck and made his way down her body.

Kuvira arched her back as his tongue licked at her clit. Her fingers tangled up in his hair as he licked. His hands ran up and down her thighs. She moaned out in pleasure, Kuvira felt her core getting wetter as Baatar's tongue continued to please her.

Baatar made sure her thighs didn't tighten around his head as he pushed her close to release. Just as she was about to come, Baatar stopped, he moved from in between her legs and captured her lips again. Kuvira felt the wetness on his chin as she kissed him back.

Pushing her hips off the bed, her entrance met his member.

"Easy there kitten," Baatar cooed in her ear.

"I need you, I want you deep inside of me," Kuvira demanded angling her hips back up.

"So impatient," He drew circles on her cheek, and pushed her hips back down onto the bed, "Don't make that face at me," He chuckled when she frowned at him. Bring his left hand between their flushed bodies, he started to gently rub at her clit. It started out slow but he increased the pace adding in some of his finger. Trying to find the spot where it always pushed her over the edge.

"You like that?" He purred.

"….Yes….mmmm…..Baatar" Kuvira said breathlessly. In the darkness he smirked, quickly he exchanged his fingers for his stiff erection. Leaning back so he was on his knees, he pulled Kuvira's hips up. He started to thrust in and out, at this angle he was getting in there deep. From her moans, he could tell he had found the correct spot.

Kuvira let him please her a while longer, but she was supposed to show him how much she loved and wanted him. Pushing herself into a sitting position, the bender sat in his lap. "My turn, let me show you how much you mean to me." Kuvira traced the outline of his jaw before roughly pushing him on his back. "Relax and let me work," She purred huskily in his ear. Giving him one last kiss, she sat up and started moving.

His hands went to her waist drawing circles into the skin of her hips. As Kuvira picked up the pace, Baatar toyed and played with her breast. He swelled to the point where it almost hurt, "Almost, almost Baatar," Kuvira said, she leaned forward biting down on his lip. He gave one thrust up into her causing her to be pushed over the edge a second later he came as well.

Kuvira collapsed on top of his chest, their breathing fast. A sheen of perspiration lingered on their skin. His fingers tangled through her hair combing it. Nuzzling into his chest Kuvira closed her eyes. It was already dragging her down, but she was content for the first time in a long time. So she fell asleep with him still buried deep inside of her.

When morning came, Kuvira woke to an empty bed. Sitting up she looked around for Baatar, for a minute she thought that he had just left her again. But then she heard the shower going. Last night was great, he had wanted it too but she had let sleep win out on her. She hadn't told him and after they were done would have been the opportune moment.

Tossing the sheets off, the metalbender made her way into the bathroom. The warm stream met her face opening the shower door, she ducked under his arms. Closing her eyes as the water pelted down on her.

"Morning," Baatar said as he pushed her hair back.

"Morning," She replied kissing him passionately.

He chucked against her lips, "Someone's in a good mood didn't have your fill last night?" He teased reaching for the shampoo.

"I can never have enough of you," Kuvira felt as he lathered her hair up, good he was still in a good mood.

"Closer your eyes," He instructed as he tilted her head back rinsing out the shampoo before applying conditioner. "You should probably wear something with a high collar today." He noted her neck and chest were marked up from him.

"How's your back?" She added.

"I've had worse from you." He pushed her back into the water running his hands through her sleek and soft hair.

"Baatar, I have to tell you something,"

"Yeah? Wait what time is it?" He looked stricken.

"7:30 I think,"

"Fuck," He exclaimed darting out of the shower.

Kuvira shut the water off and followed him out wrapping a towel around herself. "What is it?"

"I forgot I had a meeting this morning and I'm already thirty minutes late." Baatar hastily replied scrambling to get dressed. He nearly fell over trying to get his pants on. Rushing back to the bathroom, he gave his teeth a quick scrub and ran a comb through his hair. Running to the closet he pulled out a jacket.

"Baatar, this is really, really important." Kuvira said watching him rush around.

"Can it wait? I might get fired for being this late." He fixed his coat and started stuffing papers into his bag.

"It can't,"

"Just tell me tonight at dinner okay?" He pulled the strap of the bag over his head, "I'll see you tonight okay? Love you see you later." He pressed a quick peck to her lips and was out the door.

Kuvira stood there dripping water onto the floor, she wondered if he had realized that he had said he loved her. Sighing Kuvira got ready for her work she still had an hour before she had to leave.

Baatar didn't make it home that night, he had called saying he needed to stay extra late. Asami wasn't too thrilled that he was forty-five minutes late to the meeting. She knew she should have told him the night before.

For the next week she hardly saw Baatar, he left early and came home late. Kuvira could tell he wasn't having the greatest time at work so she held off on telling him. It was the weekend and at noon Baatar came back home. She had needed yet another nap.

"Kuvira, come dance with me." He held his hand out for her.

She took it, this seemed strange Baatar wasn't a very good dancer at all. He would always step on her feet and would being looking down the whole time. But she took him up on his offer. Taking his hand, they swayed back and forth. She rested her head on his shoulder.

The danced for what seemed like hours but in reality was only thirty minutes. "I love you, Kuvira," She smiled at his comment, "But I'm leaving," Her smile vanished and she pushed away from him.

"What? Why?"

"I can't trust you anymore, I tired making it work but it just….I just can't do this anymore." He let his arms drop to his sides.

"You didn't try at all," She accused allowing anger to seep into her voice, "All you did was ignore me, fuck me, ignore me and fuck me again. You didn't try at all."

"I did try Kuvira, I stayed with you for over two months but I realize that it just can't work between us anymore. There's too much hurt and heartache and I don't want to do this anymore." He kept a calm tone he knew that she wouldn't take their breakup well at all.

"You wouldn't have had sex with me if you didn't still feel something," She reasoned.

"I had sex with you to feel something but I felt nothing. There was nothing there anymore,"

"So that's it you're just done with me?" She snapped at him. "After everything we have been through together you're just going to walk away."

"Yes, because most of my life I have been trying to please you. I have always made time for you and you have never done the same for me not once. The only time you have was when I was upset with you and that's not how it works Kuvira. As kids you constantly hit me, as teenager you shoved me away, during the reunification you held me at an icy distance. You only needed me when you needed some to listen to your problems or were felling celebratory after another state signed over to the Empire. You have always come first but, not anymore I need to put what I want first now."

"So you're just going to abandon me like everyone else has." Her voice started to crack.

"No, you left me, you left back in the ware house and you left back in the bathroom stall. Our relationship was over the minute you realized what you had done with the avatar. I just didn't see that at first." Baatar looked at the floor then back to Kuvira, "I wished things could be different one day I thought I would marry you, have kids and raise a family with you, grow old and die together but I guess that's wishful thinking,"

"We can still have that," The sting of tears prick at her eyes.

"No we can't, I'm just glad we figured this out before we got married or spirits forbid dragged a child into this mess. Goodbye Kuvira," Baatar turned for the door.

"Baatar, please don't go, please don't do this," The tears fell freely she did nothing to stop them. "Don't leave me I need you, I don't want to be alone again, your all that I have….Baatar," She begged, the door swung open and she played her last card, for she was desperate to keep him.

"Is this the type of person you want to be?" She lifted her tear stained face, "A dead beat father?"

He froze at her words and slammed the door shut, "Shit," He cursed and whirled around.

"You've always said someday, someday but today, I'm pregnant,"

"Fuck," he pinched the bridge of his nose this certainly complicated things a great deal.

"I know you hate me but you don't want to abandon your own child," Her hand hovered over her lower stomach.

"Abort it," He suddenly exclaimed.

"What? No," She recoiled.

"You really want to drag a child through all our fucked up mess? What kind of life would that be? Going back and forth between its parents?"

"And our child will wonder why its father just left, he or she will always wonder why they weren't enough for the rest of their life just like me."

"Ah fuck," He rubbed his hand over his face, "Fine keep the child but I'm still leaving, I will pay child support,"

"I don't want your money I want you."

"I'm not doing this again Kuvira, you need to realize it's not going to work anymore it's time to let go, let us go. Please take care of yourself," He said and stepped out the door.

The first day alone Kuvira couldn't move herself from the spot on the floor. She went a day without moving or eating. So when she finally managed to drag herself up she felt dizzy and lightheaded. With a shaking body she made herself something to eat. She nearly cut herself multiple times with her unsteady hands.

Sitting at the table she ate alone, she only ate a couple of bites before she could feel her meal coming back up. Hunched over the toilet, the tears started up again. Try as she might she just couldn't hold them back. Was this the morning sickness or from the heartbreak she was feeling? Either way she felt like complete and utter crap. Baatar had left her for good this time, he wasn't coming back, not even the knowledge of their baby made him stay.

For the next weeks, Kuvira was miserable, she couldn't sleep and hardly ate. The house felt too big, too quiet, and too lonely without him here with her. Not once had she heard from Baatar since he walked out of the door. Little things in the house reminded her of him, the door to his office remanded locked. She couldn't go in there that was his room. Her poor health and the stress and strain took its toll on her body. And her child ended up paying the price for it.

It was still early in the evening when Kuvira jolted away. She felt pain in her abdomen, she had woke this morning with slight cramping. But dismissed it, the healer said it wasn't unusual for pregnant women to feel the occasional cramp. But this wasn't menstrual cramps, it was much worse. Kuvira winced at the sudden pain, flicking on a light she lifted to covers.

Her lip trembled at what she saw, in between her legs was a growing blood stain. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kuvira took a deep breath to calm herself. Getting out of the bed, her kept an arm around her middle and walked as fast as she could to the phone. She knew that Baatar would be at Air Temple celebrating Opal's second son's birthday. She prayed to the spirits that one of the acolytes would pick up the phone.

To her utter dismay it was Opal that answered the phone, "Hello?" The airbender said into the phone.

"Opal, can you get Baatar, I need to talk to him," The metalbender hunched in on herself the pain was getting a lot worse.

"Kuvira!" Opal's voice darkened why was this whore calling for her brother, she had done enough damage to him for one life time, "My brother is busy having a good time for once, he will be unable to come to the phone. But if you tell me what this about I'm sure I can relay the message to him."

"Opal, just go get him," No one knew about the pregnancy besides herself and Baatar and she wanted to keep it that way.

"No not a chance, Baatar is smiling and having a good time for once I'm not about to ruin that for him. Plus he's spending time with his family."

"Opal please," She begged.

"I need to get back to my son's birthday," With that the line went end.

"I'm losing our baby," Kuvira said dropping the receiver as a fresh wave of pain hit and blood pooled where she was standing. It brought her to her knees the smell of the metallic blood was making her nauseous.

Crawling on all fours, Kuvira made it to the toilet where she threw up. Her body was betraying her, it was forcing out the last tie she had with Baatar. Looking down, her pants were soaked with blood. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you." Kuvira said to her dying unborn. Her body started shaking slumping down on the cold tile she passed out.

**XXX**

"Who was that?" Baatar asked as he carried dirty dishes into the kitchen and deposited them in the sink.

"No one important," Opal waved off. Kuvira had broken his heart not once but twice and she wasn't about to let that slut get him a third time.

"Uncle BaBa, come have some cake," Opal's youngest son came bursting into the kitchen tugging on her brother's hand pulling him back outside. Opal followed after her son and brother back to the party. She joined her mom at a table. Su had been happy to know that her oldest had finally had the sense to leave Kuvira. She only brought heartbreak to him.

She was certainly was glad to see him smile again and enjoy himself. The mother of five watched at Baatar played with his nieces and nephews, one day he would find someone else and have children of his own.

The party lasted fifteen more minutes as the young kids came off their sugar high and crashed. Baatar took the ferry back to the mainland. In his car he drove back to his new apartment but something made him do a u-turn and drive to the house he formerly shared with Kuvira. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

Parking he unlocked the front door, "Kuvira?" He called softly. Making his way inside he spotted a dark spot on the floor. Leaning down he saw that it was blood, he followed the trail of blood into the bathroom. Here he found Kuvira passed out, her skin was so pale. There was blood on her hands and down her legs.

Immediately he sprung into action, scooping his ex-fiancé into his arms, he took her to the hospital.

When Kuvira woke the first thing she spotted was Baatar, his head lolled to one side. "Baatar? Her hoarse voice called out.

His light olive eyes met hers and that was all the confirmation she needed to know that she had a miscarriage.

"I'm sorry for you loss, Kuvira," He stood from his chair placing a hand on the railing of the hospital bed.

"Our loss," Kuvira corrected looking down at her stomach that was covered by the light blue blanket. Her flat stomach that would never swell as his child blossomed inside of her. "It was your baby too." Her sorrow drained away and anger came up in its place. "Are you happy?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you fucking happy?" She screamed at him, Baatar took a step back from the bed. "You wanted me to kill our baby and now its dead so congratulation Baatar you get what you wanted. So are you fucking happy now?" She glared at him threw a haze of welled up tears.

"Kuvira I…I…"

"Don't bother Baatar, just leave as always I can deal with this on my own. Why are you even here?" Kuvira snarled through tightly clenched teeth.

"Just because we aren't together anymore does mean I stopped caring about you." He looked at her hard expression. She was hurting really bad and needed an outlet for the anger she felt.

Kuvira scoffed, "If you really cared about me you wouldn't have left me. You would have stayed for the sake of our child. I lost the baby because of you, you weren't there to make sure I ate properly or had enough sleep. I was a complete fucking wreck because of you. And our baby died because of it." She closed her tears feeling as the tears rolled down.

"I'm sorry…."

"I don't want your pity, you have no idea what it felt like watching a life that depended on you just leave. Just watch as it bled out." She took in a shaky breath, "Just fucking leave me alone, you have made it pretty clear you don't want me so just leave."

Baatar spared her on last glance and complied with her wish and left.

After being released from the hospital Kuvira made her way back home. Gone was the blood trail, and bloody sheets. A bouquet of flowers and a card was sitting on the kitchen table. Unfolding the card she read it.

_Kuvira,_

_I am sorry that our baby died. I'm sorry that you had go through that alone. I know you don't want to see me but I just wanted to say that I have and always will love you. I'm especially sorry for the way things ended between us. I never imaged that would happen and I truly wish that it didn't have to be this way…_

_Love, Baatar_

Crumpling the letter she threw it into the trash along with the flowers. Going to the guest bedroom, Kuvira curled up into a ball. She felt so lonely, she had lost Baatar and her baby. She would never love another man the way she loved Baatar. She would never love again, it hurt too much people just left her in the end anyways there wasn't a point in letting her heart get shattered again.

This was it, it was over, it was the end.


	4. The extras

**Scenario 1**

**In which Baatar still leaves Kuvira but she doesn't have a miscarriage. **

The first couple of weeks were hard on Kuvira. She didn't know what to do for a while without having Baatar's presence around. The first check she got from him, she wanted to rip it to shreds but didn't. The first days alone she barely ate or slept, she was killing herself with work. But then she remembered that there was another life that depended on her, needed her. The child that grew in her womb needed its mother now.

Adjusting to not having Baatar around any longer, Kuvira slowly found a way to cope. All her energy and focus went into making sure that the baby was healthy. As her stomach started to bulge out and she started showing, Kuvira adopted the habit of talking to the unborn child.

She would tell her child stories that she had read when she was younger. She would sing to the baby to smooth it at night and she told it how much she loved it and would always love it no matter what. And lastly she told it about its father.

"Your dad may not be here not but that's not because of you, it's because of me. But I know when you get here, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Kuvira rubbed her stomach in slow circles feeling the shifting baby. "I know he's going to love you as much as I do." Kuvira smiled as she felt a sharp kick against her hand.

When it came time to deliver, she requested that Baatar be there but he was away on business in the North Pole. She spent a good day and a half in labor before her child came into the world.

She reached for the bloody baby in the nurses arms. Kuvira saw as another nurse whispered into the ear of the nurse that had her baby.

"What are you doing?" Kuvira asked as her baby was taken from the room. "Where are you going that's my baby." She made a move to sit up, it didn't matter that the umbilical cord was hanging out of her. She wanted her baby.

"Just relax ma'am," Another nurse placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Get off of me," She snarled slapping the hand away, "That's my baby you can't just take it from me,"

"I'm going to have to ask you to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, that nurse just took my baby away." Kuvira yelled at this asshole. She started fighting with the nurse, who called for backup. They held her down as she was sedated.

When the sedative wore off, Kuvira fought against the restraints. Her eyes landed on an unfamiliar face. "Who the hell are you, and where's my baby?" She demanded.

"Hello Kuvira, my name is….." The man started.

"I don't care who the fuck you are where is my baby?" She repeated tugging against the restraints.

"I can see that you are a no non-sense woman, in short the father of the child has taken full custody."

Kuvira froze, "What? Baatar wouldn't do that." Her eyes narrowed at the man.

"It's all right here," he made a move to open his brief case.

"No, no he wouldn't do that, I want to see him."

"I'm sorry but…"

"I don't' fucking care you will get me Baatar Beifong now." She yelled. The lawyer gulped and nodded leaving the room. Two hours later he returned with Baatar and left the two alone.

"Kuv-" He started,

"Where's my baby, you will give my child back to me right this instant."

"I'm sure the lawyer as filled you in that it's no longer your child, I have full custody."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You didn't even want the baby, you told me to abort it and now you're just taking it away from me? On what grounds?"

"The court has deemed you an unfit mother." He folded his arms behind his back.

"Unfit mother?" Kuvira glared at him, "Unfit mother how can I be an unfit mother when I didn't even have a chance to be the mother?"

"Given your past history it was decided that it was best if the child was raised by me." Baatar stated.

"Please don't do this, don't take away the last thing I have left. Haven't I been punished enough already?" She begged.

"It's done Kuvira, the child is mine."

"Can I at least see it once or know it's a boy or girl?"

"No it's best that you don't get attached."

"Not get attached?" She roared in disbelief, "That child grew in me for nine months, I felt every twist and kick I was already attached. Baatar please I just want to see our baby once."

"That's not going to happen," Baatar said cold leaving the room as she screamed at him.

**Scenario 2**

"Kuvira, come dance with me." He held his hand out for her.

She took it, this seemed strange Baatar wasn't a very good dancer at all. He would always step on her feet and would being looking down the whole time. But she took him up on his offer. Taking his hand, they swayed back and forth. She rested her head on his shoulder.

The danced for what seemed like hours but in reality was only thirty minutes. Letting go of her hand, Baatar's strong arms wrapped around her back lifting her feet off the ground. Kuvira wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them into the bed room.

He laid her down and lay next to her. He captured her lips in his, it was his sweet and loving kiss. "I love you, Kuvira but if you hurt me again I will not hesitate to leave you, understand?

"I understand, She said quickly he was giving her one last shot.

"Good, this will be your first and only warning, hurt me again and I will leave you and take our child with me and you will never see either one of us again."

"You know?"

"Yes," He pulled out her results from the doctor.

"You're not doing this just because I'm pregnant?"

"No, I love you and I really want this to work between us, it's going to take some time but I am willing to try."He pulled the chain from around her neck. Placing her engagement ring back on her finger and did the same with his. "Plus what kind of man would I be if I left my fiancé alone while she was pregnant?" He smiled down at her.

She smiled back, "I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him.

His hand slid down her front and rested upon her stomach, "I know you're far from showing but I can tell that your stomach is starting to bulge out already."

"We have some planning to do," Her hand went down and rested on top of his.

"We sure do," He pulled her on top of him, "But I think that can wait for a little while longer.

**XXXX**

**Just different scenarios of how it could have ended. Happy ending because I am a sap and love happy endings. But it felt to cliché that he would forgive her and take her back a third time even if she was pregnant. I hope you have all liked reading this short story. **


End file.
